battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MG 08
The Maschinengewehr 08 (German: Machinegun 08) or MG 08 was Imperial Germany's standard general-purpose machine gun during World War I. It was a modification of the Maxim gun design, and came in a number of different chamberings, most commonly 7.92mm Mauser. Its rate of fire was 500-600 rounds per minute and was mounted on vehicles like the A7V. Two air-cooled variants, the lMG 08 and the Parabellum MG 14, were produced in 1915 for aircraft such as the Fokker Dr.I. A light variant for use by infantry units was also produced in 1915, the MG 08/15 became the most commonly deployed LMG by German forces. An air-cooled and thus water-free and lighter version of the MG 08/15, designated as the MG 08/18, was battlefield tested in small numbers during the last months of the war.Wikipedia: MG 08 Battlefield 1 |slot = *Gunner weapon (A7V) *Primary weapon (Aircraft) }} MG 08 The MG 08 equips the A7V, Albatros D.III and Dr.I Scout as a heavy machine gun. Whilst the MG 08 in this application has unlimited ammunition it can overheat. In the A7V, the MG 08 is useful for defending the flanks and back of the tank against infantry attack. However, the gun ports have limited field of fire and vision, making detecting enemies outside of a narrow cone difficult. In the second seat of the A7V, the player can fire two MG 08s at the same time, making it very dangerous to attack the A7V from the direct rear. On fighter planes, the MG 08 is useful for damaging enemy aircraft but it has trouble killing infantry on the ground because of the high speed of the fighter and relatively low damage of the weapon. Thus, it takes an extended dive to kill multiple infantry. MG 08/15 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 430 RPM |ammotype = 7.92×57mm Mauser |magazine = 200 rounds |reserve = 400 rounds |reload = 5.8s |hud = |damage = 17.5 - 23 23 (0-11m) 17.5 (43+m) |vel = 870 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 2.5 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = 0.4 |spreaduz = 0.4 |spreadinc = -0.45 |spreaddec = 3.6 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The MG 08/15 was first seen briefly in the Battlefield 1 reveal trailer. It is one of two possible primary weapons of the Sentry elite kit, the other being the Villar Perosa. The weapon comes with a large supply of ammunition. It can be continuously fired for about five seconds, at which point the weapon will jam (and be automatically cleared by the character). As with other machine guns in the game, its cone of fire starts off wide when cold, but gains accuracy as more rounds are fired. Its weight (and lack of bipod) prevents it from being aimed down sight, but also grants it good hipfire accuracy. In Singleplayer MG 08/15 machine guns are standard weapon used by Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman sentries (there are no German sentries in campaign). They can be found used by enemies in some levels, but cannot be picked up. However, in Avanti Savoia! the MG 08/15 is default weapon for the first half of level (later changed to Villar Perosa). Gallery MG08-15 Trailer.png|The MG08/15 as seen in the Gamescom Trailer. MG 08-15.PNG|MG 08/15 with crate shown LMG 08/18 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 600 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 100 rounds |reserve = 200 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = }} The LMG 08/18 is set to be released in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion for the Support class. There are two variants of the LMG 08/18: Low Weight and Suppressive. Low Weight The LMG 08/18 Low Weight is the standard version of the weapon. Suppressive The LMG 08/18 Suppressive is equipped with a larger magazine. Trivia *The MG 08/15 has a unique animation when spotting, as the player character will only gesture with his left hand's index finger while retaining hold of the weapon's carry handle. *During the Beta, the MG 08/15 had 1000 rounds of reserve ammunition. This was decreased to 600 by release. *The designation LMG 08/18 is used incorrectly, since there was no such a weapon in existence. The only weapon with the LMG designation was the LMG 08/15, and it was an aircraft version: an upper case letter "L" beginning the prefix meant Luft (air) and lower case meant luftgekühlt (air-cooled). References de:MG 08 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 1 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse